The Angry Alfiq: A Collection
Treść As Transcribed By Tiburr, Record Keeper of the Rimmen Mage's Guild Note: Tales of the Angry Alfiq have a long tradition in Khajiiti storytelling. No one knows quite how many tales there are in total, given that storytellers are constantly adding to the collection. Aside from the titular character, commonalities of these stories include their short length, non-sequitur nature, and humorous endings. To the bafflement of some, these stories are not meant to teach moral lessons or cultural values, as many folktales do. Rather, the adventures of the Angry Alfiq are more akin to elaborate jokes. So, as is the Khajiiti tradition, open your ears and prepare to laugh as I tell you some of the most popular Angry Alfiq stories to date. * * * The Angry Alfiq and the Senche One day the Angry Alfiq met a very pretty Senche. She was more beautiful than any Khajiit of any furstock he had seen before. Right at that moment, he knew that he would do anything to win her affection. "You are too meek!" laughed his Suthay cousin. "How will you woo her?" "You are too weak!" laughed his Cathay sister. "She will crush you!" "You are too small!" laughed his Pahmar brother. "How will you reach her?" But the Angry Alfiq was determined to win the pretty Senche's love. He trained day and night to become strong. He read many books on romance and affection. He bought four boots, each with very thick heels. And with these preparations done, he went off to win the heart of his lady love. He returned the next morning with a broken heart and a broken hip. * * * The Angry Alfiq and the Lute One day the Angry Alfiq met a traveling bard. She played and sung more beautifully than any bard he had heard before. Right at that moment, he knew that he would do anything to play music by her side. "You could play the tambourine," said the bard. "Just shake it with your mouth!" But the Angry Alfiq did not want to play the tambourine. "You could play the drum," said the bard. "Just bat it with your paw!" But the Angry Alfiq did not want to play the drum. "Well, what other instrument could you play with a body such as yours?" asked the bard. The Angry Alfiq answered that he wished to play the lute, for it was the most elegant and sweet-sounding instrument of all. The bard just laughed. She could not imagine how one so little and with such clumsy paws would be able to play a lute. It was impossible, simply impossible! But the more she laughed, the more determined the Angry Alfiq was to prove her wrong. He demanded that the bard hand over her own lute so that he may try to play. Amused, the bard obliged. The Angry Alfiq popped out a single, sharp claw with a smirk. In one quick stroke, he strummed it across every single string, cleaning slicing each and every one. And then it was the Angry Alfiq who laughed and laughed as he ran down the street, the enraged bard not very far behind. * * * The Angry Alfiq and the Beard One day the Angry Alfiq saw the largest, bushiest beard he had ever seen. It was thick and black, reaching all the way down to the stomach of Khajiit who grew it. Right at that moment, he knew that he would do anything to have such a magnificent beard. But try and try as he might, the Angry Alfiq could grow no more than the scruff of fur already adorning his chin. He tried many tonics and even spells, but nothing seemed to work. "This one will help!" said his Suthay cousin. "But you must pay gold, even though we are family." The Angry Alfiq agreed to these terms and his Suthay cousin went to work. Using tar to make them stick, the cousin placed feather upon feather on the Angry Alfiq's chin. When at last she was done, she pulled a mirror from her pack. The Angry Alfiq hissed in anger, swiping his sharp claws across his Suthay cousin's sensitive nose. As she cried and cried, he took all her gold along with his own and left her household in a huff. "This one will help!" said his Cathay sister. "But still you must pay, even though we are siblings." Once again, the Angry Alfiq agreed to these terms. Using honey this time, the sister placed clump after clump of cotton on his chin. When at last she was done, she picked him up and let him peer into the mirror on her wall. The Angry Alfiq yowled in anger, swiping his sharp claws across his Cathay sister's hand. As she cried and cried, he took all her gold along with his own and left her room in a huff. "I will help!" said his Pahmar brother. "But if I succeed, you must give me all the gold you now have." Hesitantly, the Angry Alfiq agreed. And so his Pahmar brother went to the bearded stranger and knocked him out, allowing the brother to deftly cut off every hair from the stranger's chin. He presented this large tuft of hair to the Angry Alfiq with a toothy grin. The Angry Alfiq growled and growled, but still he gave up his gold, for it was true that his Pahmar brother had gifted him with a mighty fine beard. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Spisane przez Tiburra, Dozorcę Kroniki Gildii Magów w Rimmenie transkrybenta: Opowieści o Gniewnym Alfiqu mają długą tradycję wśród Khajiitów. Nikt nie wie, ile w sumie jest tych opowiadań, biorąc pod uwagę, że gawędziarze ciągle dodają nowe do zbioru. Oprócz tytułowego bohatera wspólne cechy tych historyjek to ich krótka długość, niekonsekwencja i humorystyczne zakończenie. Ku zdziwieniu niektórych opowiadania te nie mają przekazywać lekcji moralnych ani wartości kulturowych w odróżnieniu od wielu innych opowieści ludowych. Przygody Gniewnego Alfiqa przypominają raczej wyszukane żarty. Tak więc, zgodnie z khajiicką tradycją, nastawcie uszu i przygotujcie się do śmiechu, gdy opowiem wam niektóre z najpopularniejszych dotychczas opowiadań o Gniewnym Alfiqu. * * * Gniewny Alfiq i Senche Pewnego dnia Gniewny Alfiq spotkał bardzo ładną Senche. Była piękniejsza niż jakakolwiek Khajiitka jakiegokolwiek futra, którą wcześniej widział. Właśnie w tym momencie zrozumiał, że zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć jej uczucia. „Jesteś zbyt potulny!” – zaśmiała się jego kuzynka Suthay. „Jak ją zdobędziesz?” „Jesteś zbyt słaby!” – zaśmiała się jego siostra Cathay. „Ona cię zmiażdży!” „Jesteś za mały!” – zaśmiał się jego brat Pahmar. „Jak do niej dosięgniesz?” Lecz Gniewny Alfiq był zdeterminowany, by zdobyć miłość ślicznej Senche. Trenował dzień i noc, by stać się silnym. Przeczytał wiele książek o romansach i uczuciach. Kupił dwie pary butów na bardzo grubych obcasach. Po tych przygotowaniach wyruszył, by zdobyć serce swej ukochanej. Następnego ranka wrócił ze złamanym sercem i złamanym biodrem. * * * Gniewny Alfiq i lutnia Pewnego dnia Gniewny Alfiq spotkał wędrowną trubadurkę. Grała i śpiewała piękniej, niż jakikolwiek bard, którego wcześniej słyszał. Właśnie w tym momencie zrozumiał, że zrobi wszystko, by grać muzykę u jej boku. „Możesz grać na tamburynie” – powiedziała trubadurka. „Złap go w usta i potrząśnij!” Ale Gniewny Alfiq nie chciał grać na tamburynie. „Możesz grać na bębnie” – powiedziała trubadurka. „Uderz go łapą!” Ale Gniewny Alfiq nie chciał grać na bębnie. „No cóż, na jakim innym instrumencie mógłbyś grać, mając takie ciało?” – zapytała trubadurka. Gniewny Alfiq odpowiedział, że chce grać na lutni, bo to najbardziej elegancki i słodko brzmiący instrument ze wszystkich. Trubadurka tylko się zaśmiała. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś tak mały i o tak niezdarnych łapach mógłby grać na lutni. To niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe! Ale im więcej się śmiała, tym bardziej Gniewny Alfiq był zdeterminowany, by udowodnić, że się myli. Zażądał, aby trubadurka przekazała mu lutnię, aby mógł spróbować zagrać. Rozbawiona trubadurka zgodziła się. Gniewny Alfiq z uśmieszkiem wysunął jeden ostry pazur. Jednym szybkim ruchem przesunął nim po każdej strunie, przecinając każdą z nich. I wtedy to Gniewny Alfiq się śmiał i śmiał, gdy biegł ulicą, a rozwścieczona trubadurka goniła za nim. * * * Gniewny Alfiq i broda Pewnego dnia Gniewny Alfiq zobaczył największą, najbujniejszą brodę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Była gęsta i czarna, sięgająca aż do brzucha Khajiita, który ją zapuszczał. Właśnie w tym momencie zrozumiał, że zrobi wszystko, by mieć tak wspaniałą brodę. Ale choć Gniewny Alfiq starał się, jak mógł, nie udało mu się zapuścić nic poza kępką sierści, która już zdobiła jego podbródek. Próbował wielu toników, a nawet zaklęć, ale wyglądało na to, że nic nie działa. „Ta Khajiitka pomoże!” – powiedziała jego kuzynka Suthay. „Ale musisz zapłacić złotem, mimo że jesteśmy rodziną”. Gniewny Alfiq zgodził się na ten warunek, a jego kuzynka Suthay zabrała się do pracy. Za pomocą smoły kuzynka przyklejała pióro po piórze na podbródku Gniewnego Alfiqa. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła, wyciągnęła z plecaka lustro. Gniewny Alfiq syknął w gniewie, przesuwając swymi ostrymi pazurami po wrażliwym nosie kuzynki Suthay. Gdy ona płakała i płakała, zabrał całe jej złoto wraz ze swoim i opuścił jej domostwo w zdenerwowaniu. „Ta Khajiitka pomoże!” – powiedziała jego siostra Cathay. „Ale nadal musisz zapłacić, mimo że jesteśmy rodzeństwem”. Po raz kolejny Gniewny Alfiq zgodził się na ten warunek. Tym razem za pomocą miodu siostra przyklejała kępkę za kępką bawełny na jego podbródku. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła, podniosła go i dała mu zajrzeć w lustro na ścianie. Gniewny Alfiq zawył w gniewie, przesuwając swymi ostrymi pazurami po dłoni siostry Cathay. Gdy ona płakała i płakała, zabrał całe jej złoto wraz ze swoim i opuścił jej pokój w zdenerwowaniu. „Ja pomogę!” – powiedział jego brat Pahmar. „Ale jeśli mi się uda, musisz oddać mi całe złoto, które teraz masz”. Gniewny Alfiq niepewnie zgodził się. Tak więc jego brat Pahmar poszedł do brodatego nieznajomego i ogłuszył go, po czym zręcznie obciął każdy włos z jego podbródka. Zaprezentował tę dużą kępę włosów Gniewnemu Alfiqowi, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. Gniewny Alfiq warczał i warczał, lecz oddał swoje złoto, ponieważ prawdą było, że jego brat Pahmar obdarował go wielką, piękną brodą. Umiejscowienie * Na stole na głównym rynku Rzecznej Twierdzy Kategoria:Online: Książki